


It takes two to overthrow the Universe, but one to destroy them all.

by Thirium_Powered



Category: Avatar (2009), Cars 3, Homestuck, John Cena - Fandom, Lazy Town, Shrek, World of Warcraft, original universe - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Anus Tentacles, CPU based Reality, Elvis Presley - Freeform, Emma is a minor pls no shippu, Fluffykins is asexual, Gay or European?, John Cena is an Omnipresent being, Multi, Other, UFO - Freeform, he has a cool robot arm, only spaceship, this fic is 100 percent serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirium_Powered/pseuds/Thirium_Powered
Summary: When the fate of the Universe is in your hands, what better to do than break it?





	It takes two to overthrow the Universe, but one to destroy them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Created by Myself and a friend.

There was once a woman. Her name was O'gra'kk'a'to'a the 14th, Queen of all eldritch horrors. But, it was just a name, for she worked at McDonald's.

Her parents were on the run, as they were high ranking drug dealers, which left O'gra'kk'a'to'a the 14th all alone.

She was but 12 years old when her parents abandoned her, and had acquired the job through shady and illegal means. Her coworkers are very jealous of O'gra'kk'a'to'a the 14th's looks, as she has 1 tentacle coming out of her anus. While it may seem strange nowadays, at the time, robotic, anus-protruding tentacles were a sought after accessory, and her coworkers were none the wiser to it being organic.

One faithful work day, a young boy on heelies rolls up to the counter.   
"I'll have a mcfuckin uhhhhhh........"

O'gra'kk'a'to'a the 14th, being the proper lady she was, burst from the preparation room, and smacked the young boy, exclaiming "You shan'llt useth that languagey hear!"

The boy did not respond.

Instead, his mother leapt up onto the counter, screeching incoherently at the top of her lungs, beginning to scream up blood as her vocal cords popped and shredded.

O'gra'kk'a'to'a the 14th handed the boy a slushie.

"Begone, THOT" she whispers in their ears.

The mother nodded, paying the correct amount of money and then immediately knocking her boy unconcious, taking the slushie into her hand and leaving her offspring to bleed out on the floor.

She calls out to the cleaner to rid of the carcass, via incineration.

Now Joe, the cleaner, had had an infatuation with O'gra'kk'a'to'a the 14th, and got on his hands and knees, tearing the boys hand off, before presenting the meat to O'gra'kk'a'to'a the 14th, asking for her H.A.N.D. in marriage.

O'gra'kk'a'to'a the 14th blushed, taking the head in her hands and wiping away her tears.

"Yes."

-

It was at this moment that the infamous crime occured, as eye-witness reports state that O'gra'kk'a'to'a the 14ths tentacle erupted from her anus, revealing it to have been a squid.

The squid crawled along the floor, whispering eldritch curses and leaving a trail of black slime behind it.

The eldritch curses turned out to be curses of death, as all but one of the tenants living in the Micky D's were found dead the next morning.

That person, was the child embodiment of Satan, named Emma. They'd lived in the prison (Micky D's) for 204 years, and were seen exiting the site, squid in hand(s).

"There you are, Fluffykins! I thought I lost you for a second there!" She says, nuzzling the squid.

"dhfbksjfn kjhjghk hgrkj4" It replied, daintley.

"*gasp!* Oh yes, we must do that right away, we must find Daddy!" She squeals.

" T H E R E " It purred, raising its tentacle, pointing to the sky.

"How do we get up there though, Fluffykins?"

"E m m a " It slyly remarked, as an alien space craft rocketed through the atmosphere, crashing mere meters away from the two.

"oh ok."

The squid then grew, to massive size, and slithered twoards the ship, muttering a curse to kill the captain. Emma walked forward, her chubby 5 year old fingers grasping at the handles on the ship. The squid shrunk back down then, to about the size of a hamster, and slithered up Emmas arm, hiding away in her empty eye socket, protected by the pirates eye patch.She blew a raspberry, then walked up to the control panel, instinctively pressing all the buttons for liftoff.

The ship sputtered to life, racing into the atmosphere, and stopping in the middle of the universe.

"What now, Fluffykins?"

The squid screeched horribly, leaping out of the girls eye socket, and seizing on the control panel, pointing and hissing with its last breath to the nearest planet 'T h o t".

"Ouhmm, ok, Planet Thot it is," She pushes the lever forward, blasting toward the planet.

The squid, now dead, didn't react.

She sniffles as she cradles the now dead Fluffykins; The only thing to do now is to get rid of it, so she eats him. A tentacle protrudes from her anus, as the ship lands on Planet Thot.

-

The rebirth of Fluffykins begins. 

-

Immediatly after landing, the SnapchatDogs of Planet Thot race forth, taking pictures of the ship. Emma sits on the front step, confused.

The broken ship sets aflame, and the doorframe collapses, killing Emma as well as the Fluffykins inside.

Up rises Emma's and Fluffykins spirit, merging together into their true form, O'gra'kk'a'to'a the 14th.

By god, there was now only one, and one force alone that could stop them.

-

And his name is John Cena.

-

It rose from the stars, pointing a finger at the merged spirits, the force of which wiped out 20 planets.

"T H O T" he booms, surging forward with his robotic arm.

The spirits twirled forth, beckoning the power of the eldritch.

John Cena cries as he is overwhelmed at the beauty of the Eldritch creature.

The universe didn't have enough CPU to fully load the creature, and thus, all ended.

Only Fluffykins survived, who now lives in the white void with his 9 asexually produced children, Emma, L'o'orkx's, Ceu, 1,2,3,4,5 and Kevin.

 

\-- THE END --

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story. If you have any suggestions/comments please say so down below.


End file.
